fifafandomcom-20200223-history
América-RN
Campeonato Brasileiro Série A | debut = FIFA 08}} Team Info= América Futebol Clube, or América (or América de Natal), as they are usually called, is a traditional Brazilian football team from Natal in Rio Grande do Norte, founded on July 14, 1915. The biggest rival of the club is ABC. |-|History= The team was founded on July 14, 1915. The first official match played in the state of Rio Grande do Norte was América 3-0 ABC, on June 22, 1919 valid for the first Campeonato Potiguar de Futebol, organized at that time by the Liga de Desportos Terrestres. The club's first title came in 1919. The club won the Liga de Desportos Terrestres, defeating Centro Esportivo Natalense and ABC, becoming the first Campeonato Potiguar champions. On November 7, 1928, through Law 707 the club was the first to be recognized as a State Public Utility instrument. América had been licensed team of the Federação Norteriograndense de Futebol (FNF) for 5 years, between 1960 and 1965, thus the team did not participate in official competitions. Instead, the team committed to the construction of its official ground at Rodrigues Alves Avenue, bourough of Tirol, Natal. In 1974 América was crowned undefeated state champions, playing 20 matches with 12 wins and 8 ties. In 1975, América won the Torneio Norte-Nordeste. Between 1987 and 1992, América won 5 state championships, only losing in 1990. In 1996, the team from Rio Grande do Norte was runner-up of the Brazilian Championship Second Division and became eligible to participate in the First Division in the following year. In its return to the main division, América ended in 17th place, ahead of other powerful teams, such as Corinthians and Fluminense. In 1998, however, the club failed to remain in the First Division. In 1998, América achieved its greatest glory, becoming champions of Campeonato do Nordeste, defeating Vitoria in the final match on July 4, 3-1, with goals from Biro-Biro, Paulinho Kobayashi and Carioca. América's team at that time consisted of the following players: Gabriel; Gilson, Paulo Roberto (André), Lima and Rogerinho; Montanha, Carioca, Biro-Biro and Moura; Paulinho Kobayashi and Leonardo (Vanderlei). In October, 2003 the city counsellor Hermano Morais published in the Diário Oficial do Município, the Law n° 5.493, recognizing América Futebol Clube, as an instrument of the City's Public Utility. In 2005, the club was promoted to the Campeonato Brasileiro Second Division, after finishing in second in the third division. América had the best forward of the competition, Paulinho Marília, who scored 10 goals. On November 25, 2006, América once again managed to qualify for the Brazilian Championship First Division, after a 2-2 tie with champions Atlético Mineiro, at Mineirão, with a record crowd of 74,694 (largest crowd of the year in Brazil), fighting back after conceding two early goals. At the end of the game, América crossed the stadium applauded by Atlético's fans. The club finished in fourth in the Campeonato Brasileiro Second Division. In the following year, América was relegated after a disastrous performance in the Série A, obtaining only 17 points out of 114 possible points, and finishing the championship 24 points behind the second-to-last placed team, Parana, in which, to date is the worst campaign of a team in the Série A since 2003, when the round-robin format was established. After two seasons struggling against relegation in the Série B, América eventually was relegated to the Série C in 2010, but gained promotion to the Série B again in 2011. In the debut of the Championship Potiguar of Soccer of 2012, the team alvirrubro had as opponent the Caicó. The game took place in Nazarenão with America de Natal show, a 5x0 thrashing, goals scored by Junior Xuxa (three times), Zé Antônio and Isac. In the second round, the American team won the Palm for the 3x1 score. Soon after bitter 4 rounds without scoring 3 points, were 3 losses and 1 tie, among the defeats one went to the ABC by the score of 4x2, in the Frasqueirão stadium. America only came back to win in the seventh round and did not stop, beat ASSU by 4x1, Potiguar of Mossoró by 6x1 and finally won the Santa Cruz-RN with a tighter score, 2x1. America de Natal managed to secure the classification for the semifinal. He faced Santa Cruz and won: 3x1 for the Meccano, thus moving to the final of the first round of the championship and facing ABC, who beat the Corinthians of Caicó. In the final, with games of return, the dragon fell in both, by the score of 1x0 for the team alvinegra. At the end of the last match, coach Flávio Araújo resigned. The red team of the capital of Potiguar, after two games of the departure of the last coach, was officially announced the hiring of Roberto Fernandes as a new coach. Roberto Fernandes commanded his first game in America, in the Potiguar Football Championship of 2012 against Baraunas, away from home and lost by the score of 1x0. After the team packed and won for 3 consecutive rounds, even won the classic king, however did not score 3 more points in the remaining 3 rounds, but qualified for the semifinal in fourth place. He faced ABC in the semifinals and won, with a 2x1 score. He departed for the final of the second round and was champion against Baraunas, winning all two games, the first 4x1 and the second 2x0. In the final of the championship, where they would face the first and second round champion, America and ABC duelaram in this great decision. In the first game, America won a 2x1 reverse with goals from Isac and Lucio. In the second match, he won by 2x0, in the middle of Frasqueirão, with goals from Wanderson and Fabinho. America entered the field with Fabiano; Norberto, Cléber, Edson Rocha and Wanderson; Ricardo Baiano, Fabinho, Márcio Passos and Júnior Xuxa (Nata); Isac and Lucio (Pingo). Thus, America was consecrated champion of Potiguar 2012. The Roberto Fernandes Era began on March 5, 2012 and ends on July 20, 2013. Flávio Araújo was the previous coach, resigned after losing classic against ABC, this was the 3rd defeat followed for the rival. Roberto Fernandes commanded America de natal in 91 official matches, were 40 wins, 24 draws and 27 defeats, with an approximate use of 52.8%. He won the 2012 Potiguar Championship. In the time he was in charge of America he never lost to the biggest rival, ABC, there were 8 games played and no defeat. In 2012, Roberto Fernandes made a good campaign in Serie B, led the championship for once, was in the G4 13 times, 12 games in a row, also never been below the 10th position. He started well, thrashed Goiás 5x2, then beat Avaí, Guaratinguetá, drew with Vitória and beat Bragantino until he lost to Sao Caetano away from home. By 2013 things have rocked. In the Northeast Cup made a bad campaign, was eventually fired, but returned to the post after the first game and first defeat of the substitute coach. In the Potiguar Championship he was very well, he maintained an unbelievable and incredible invincibility of 18 matches, everything was going well, until the loss of the championship to Potiguar of Mossoró, America de Natal turned out to be runner-up. In the Serie B 2013 he did not pass the 9th round, he fell from the position after the defeat to Paraná, the club had only added 6 points (one victory, 3 ties and 5 losses). The year 2014 begins in a special way for America. The Arena das Dunas Stadium, built for the 2014 FIFA World Cup ™, is inaugurated. From then on, America will send its games in a standard FIFA stadium, modern and big stadium, a real rug. America begins the season contesting the Northeast Cup. In the quarterfinals America is able to qualify heroically in front of the CRB. America went badly in the first game and lost 2x0 in King Pelé. Everyone already took for granted the elimination of the Meccano, but playing in the Arena das Dunas, America surprises the Rooster and wins the match by 4x0. Team also get the championship title of Potiguar Championship. For the Copa do Brasil the team made a great campaign, reaching the quarterfinals, after a heroic classification against Fluminense. In the first round of the Round of 16, America was defeated at home by the Carioca team 3-1. Once again when everyone was already clearing the elimination America and the team surprised and thrashed; In night inspired America won the Fluminense by 5 to 2 in the Maracanã. In the quarterfinals he was eliminated by Flamengo. Despite his good season, America was badly in Serie B, and in the final round they lost and went into the relegation zone, suffering their second relegation to Serie C in the last five years. In 2015, America again contests the Northeast Cup. In the Cup of Brazil reaches the third phase falling before the Vasco, losing in both games, by 3x1 and 3x2, respectively. In the Serie C despite having made a good campaign did not get access to Series B. Stadium The team are now playing in a new 10,000 capacity stadium named Barrettão in the town of Ceará-Mirim while the new stadium is built for the World Cup. The Machadao stadium was demolished in 2011. América's home stadium was the Estádio Dr. João Cláudio Vasconcelos Machado (Machadão) stadium, which had a maximum capacity of 35,000 fans. Derby On June 10, 2006, América beat, by 3-1, its greatest rival, ABC Futebol Clube, in the first derby match played at ABC's own stadium. The derby is known as O Grande Clássico (The Great Derby). Honours *'Campeonato do Nordeste: 1' ::1998 *'Campeonato Potiguar: 35' ::1919, 1920, 1922, 1926, 1927, 1930, 1931, 1943, 1946, 1948, 1949, 1951, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1967, 1969, 1974, 1975, 1977, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1996, 2002, 2003, 2012, 2014, 2015. *'Taça Almir / Norte-Nordeste: 1' ::1973 *'Copa RN: 3' ::2006, 2012, 2013 *'Campeonato Brasileiro Série B : 0' ::Runners-up (1): 1996 *'Campeonato Brasileiro Série C : 0' ::Runners-up (1): 2005 |-|Appearances= Appearances *FIFA 08 (named as A. Natal) |-|Gallery= Gallery |-|See Also= See also *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A Category:Team stubs Category:Brazilian teams Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série A teams